P3Fes Behind The Cutscene Few Portable Insert
by Shieru9999
Summary: Chapter 3 END! Syuting P3 menyebabkan Souji masuk RSJ karena stres. Author ga pintar bkin Summary. Please Read then Review?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

A/N: Sebelumnya thx a lot bwt Adinda Scarlet Akiyama krn sudah byk bantu bkin fic ini, en fic ini dibikin kita berdua jd bkan cuma saya aja.

Warning: Di fanfic ini bakal ada OOC, dan spoiler bagi yg belum selesai main Persona 3 Fes. Karena P3 sedang syuting maka P4 jadi crew syuting. Dan urutan kejadiannya tidak urut tergantung kapan munculnya ide gila dari Author. Maaf kalau chara lain agak terlupakan, ntar dapet giliran kok.

P4 Crew:

Souji: Sutradara

Yosuke: Soundman yang mengatur BGM & sound efek

Kanji: Karena badannya gede dia jadi kuli angkat aja deh (di ziodyne)

Chie: Penata rias 1

Yukiko: Penata rias 2

Teddie: Penulis naskah

Rise: Asisten sutradara (dia ga mungkin jadi penata rias krn nanti para artis jadi seperti Kanji wkt festival YHS)

Naoto: Sedang absen karena ada kasus

Disclaimer: Persona 3 Fes buatan Atlus

By: Me and Adinda Scarlet Akiyama

* * *

Souji: "Wokeh! Sekarang udh on aer,berhubung udh on aer.. cepetan mulai syutingnya!"

All: *pada sibuk sendiri,singkatnya souji yg malang dicuekkin*

Souji: "HEH WOY! SIYALAN LO PADE,SYUTINGNYA MULAI OIII, JANGAN PADA PASANG IKLAN DI DEPAN KAMERA, LO PADE KATRO BENER YAH? SEUMUR IDUP GA PERNAH TAMPIL DI TIPI YE?" *pake toa biar yg budek pada denger*

All: "YEH! BERISIK! NGOMONGNYA GA USH PAKE TOA GITU DONK BUSET….! KITA SEMUA PADA GA BUDEK, BILANG AJA INI PERTAMA KALINYA LO TERIAK-TERIAK PAKE TOA!

Souji: "Ehmm… iya sih.. ah udah deh! Cepetan mulai syutingnya..!

**Scene 1**

Setting: Kedatangan Minato pertama kali waktu Dark Hour

Minato yg sedang melihat brosur asrama tempatnya tinggal sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan langkahnya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Syuuut.. BRUAK!

All: *jawdrop*

Alhasil diapun terpeleset genangan darah alias cat merah sebagai penggantinya.

Minato: *tumbang*

Souji: "Eh buset, sapa woy yg naro cat disitu?"

All: "Bukan kami lho…"

Souji: "Lah trus siapa? Masa hantu?"

Junpei: "Bos, ini kayaknya bukan cat deh, baunya amis kayak ikan di pasar pagi gini.."

Souji: "DARAH BETULAN WOY ITU! ANGKUT MINATO SEGERA KE POSYANDU TERDEKAT!"

Junpei: "PUSKESMAS BOS… EMANGNYA MINATO MAU DI-IMUNISASI APE?"

Minato: *menuju garis sekarat,doakanlah dia selamat…*

**Scene 2**

Setting: Saat melarikan diri ke atap dari shadow Magician

Yukari: "Fuuh, mungkin disini aman" *mengunci pintu* Tiba-tiba shadow itu muncul merayap naik ke atap via tembok, "Jangan khawatir, aku bisa melakukannya" *mengarahkan evoker ke dahinya*

SFX: DOR!

Souji: "HEY ITU KEPALANYA BERDARAH,SIAPA YANG TARO PISTOL BETULAN DISITU?"

Junpei: "Kok perasaan ini syutingnya ga direstui sih..?"

Yukari: "Ini cuma cat poster merah biasa kok.. ini sengaja biar syuttingnya tambah mantep,tehee~"

All: "MANTEP GUNDULMU!"

**Scene 3**

**Take 1**

Setting: (Saat fullmoon 2 shadow Priestess)

Yukari: "Jadi didalam sini ya?"

Junpei: *dalem ati* "…Ini perasaan kok ada bau yang ga enak ye?"

Yukari: "Eh Stupei, jangan mentang-mentang ini syutting trus km bisa seenaknya liat pantsu aku pas naik tangga"

Junpei: "Idih GR lo…"

Tiba-tiba, kejadian yang tidak diinginkan siapapun akhirnya terjadi begitu saja..

Bruuut...

Junpei: *tumbang dengan mudahnya*

Souji: "CUT.. CUT! HEY YUKARI,DI DALAM NASKAH TIDAK ADA ADEGAN DIMANA KAMU DIPERBOLEHKAN KENTUT,BECANDA JUGA ADA BATASNYA OI!" *megang hidungnya*

Yukari: "Ehehe, sori tadi habis makan jengkol" *blushing sambil nutupi roknya*

S.E.E.S: *sweatdropped* *suddenly in shock* 'Nggak nyangka Yukari hobi makan jengkol'

**Take 2**

Yukari: "Jadi didalam sini ya?" *mengamati kereta* "Baiklah ayo masuk" *manjat tangga*

Minato: "Yukari..." *blushing sambil menutupi matanya*

Yukari: "Ada apa? Cepat naik."

Junpei: "Whoa, Yuka-Tan, 'pemandangannya' indah ya" *sambil melihat 'pemandangan' diatas*

Yukari: "Hmm...?" *diapun menyadari arti 'pemandangan' yg dimaksud Junpei. "KYAAAA~!"

Detik itu juga –entah bagaimana- sebuah anak panah meluncur bagaikan roket (puitis bgt) dengan sukses melubangi kepala 'Kambing kurban' kita. (duoA:Ayo kita pesta barbeque!, Readers: Uooh!)

Souji: 'Semuanya sarap' =_="

Setelah kemarahan Yukari reda dan kepala Junpei ditambal syuting dilanjutkan, Take 3 berjalan lancar.

**Scene 4**

**Take 1**

Setting: Chidori ketemu dengan Junpei pertama kali

Junpei: *diam menatap Chidori yg sedang menggambar* "Ermm..h..hey"

Chidori: *ngliatin junpei dgn tatapan datar sedater datarnya triplek* "Hey menyingkir, jangan berdiri di depanku, aku ga bisa liat cowok ganteng bertopi di depan" (maksudnya junpei)

Souji: "CUUUUUUUUUT! MELENCENG DARI NASKAH OI! ULANG! Take 1.. EKSYEN!

Junpei: "Emm..anu.." *natap Chidori*

Chidori: "Minggir, jangan menghalangi pandanganku.."

Junpei: "Anu..ckikik..itu..aku tau kamu suka menggambar..ckikik..tapi..ckikik..aku ga nyangka..cikik..tenyata saking sukanya ngegambar..buh..mukamu pun ikutan kamu gambar juga tuh *nunjuk bagian yg terhias sambil nahan ketawa*

Chidori: "?"

Penasaran, Chidori mengeluarkan cermin (duoA:centil lo, Chi:*ngelempar Author pake kapak*) , gasp lebay melihat wajahnya yg telah berhiaskan lukisan (digambari jenggot kyk Junpei&alis tebal) yg ternyata perbuatan Takaya.

Chidori: "TAKAAYAAA..." *deathglare Takaya* sedangkan yg bersangkutan cuma siul-siul garing sambil masang watados face.

**Take 2**

Junpei: *diam menatap Chidori yg sedang menggambar*

Chidori: "Aku tidak bisa melihat, minggir!"

Junpei: "Oh, maaf.." *berjalan terus sambil melihat Chidori*

All crew: "Stupei, AWAS!

Junpei: *nggak dengar&masih berjalan* GEDUBRAK! Junpei pun terperosok ke galian perbaikan jalan yg ada disana.

Chidori: "KYAAA~! Stupei..!"

Souji: "Dasar bodoh, hati-hati kalau jalan! Semua tolong kambing bodoh itu!"

All crew: "Waaaa, iya iya" *panik*

**Take 3**

Chidori: *menggambar*

Souji: "Cut, Cut, Cut. Mana Junpei?"

Crew: "Maaf souji, dia terlalu berat jadi sulit diangkat sepertinya butuh derek mobil." *Crew sambil narik Junpei layaknya tarik tambang*

Junpei: "WHAT? Emank aku seberat itu?" *masih ditarik*

Minato: "Itu mah gampang." *ngambil Evoker* "Norn! Panta Rhei!" serangan angin berkekuatan tinggipun muncul dan dengan sukses mengeluarkan Stupei dari lubang, tapi karena kelewat besar anginnya membuat rambutnya jadi kribo (kalau dibayangkan mirip keroro gunso versi kribo).

Yukiko (entah muncul dari mana): "Snrrk.. HUAHAHAHAHA, RAMBUT MODEL BARU! HUAHAHAHAHA!"

Souji: "Yukiko, jangan ketawa saja! Cepat tata rambutnya lagi, Chie kamu bantu Yukiko!"

Chie: "Roger!"

Setelah rambut Junpei dirapikan syuting dilanjutkan.

**Scene 5**

**Take 1**

Setting: Minato disummon ke Velvet Room setelah membangunkan kekuatan Wild Card

Minato: "Dimana aku?"

Igor: "Jangan khawatir, kamu sedang berada diantara dunia nyata dan alam mimpi."

Minato: 'Seinget gue ga punya kakek berhidung pinokio deh' "Ooh. Siapa kakek?"

Igor: "Perkenalkan, my name is Igor.. Tatap mata saya.." *bicara ala sketsa*

All crew+S.E.E.S: *jawdrop* *nahan ketawa*

Souji: "Cuuutt...! Kakek Pinokio! Ucapan itu nggak ada dinaskah tau." *sweatdropped*

Igor: *chuckle* "Maaf, kemarin saya habis nonton sketsa dan ingin langsung mencobanya pada anakku tersayang." Minato langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi dan muntah sepuasnya.

Elizabeth: 'Dasar kakek pedofil'

All: *merinding+jaga jarak dengan Igor*

Ok, buat menyesuaikan ide kita beralih bntar ke P3P

**Take 2**

Igor: "Oh ya, sebelum minggat, ini kenalin dulu asisten saya yang paling aduhai..."

Theo: "Perkenalkan nama saya Theodore"

Minako: "..."

Igor: "Ada apa?"

Minako: "...kek..kakek kenapa panggilin ustadz?"

Igor: "Ustad?"

Minako: "Itu di kepalanya pake peci"

Igor: "ITU TOPI GEBLEK! SWT DAH,,"

**OMAKE**

**Break**

Chidori: *duduk dibangku* "Haaah... Capek sekali, badanku pegal, nyeri, linu, letih, lesu, lunglai, lemas." (lho 5l?)

Junpei: "Umm, mau kupijat pundakmu?" *blushing*

Chidori: "Hah? Tumben kau? Baiklah." Akhirnya Junpei memijat Chidori sampai ketiduran. Tiba-tiba...

Souji: "Junpei, cepet kesini latihan scene 3!"

Junpei: "Iyaaa..." *berlari meninggalkan Chidori yang tertidur*

Takaya yang kebetulan lewat langsung kesal+cemburu teringat kemesraan (?) Chidori & Junpei mendapat ide jahil. Diapun mengambil kuas lalu mencelupkannya ke dalam cat hitam sisa menggambar Chidori & mulai membuat 'karya lukis'. Setelah selesai dia memperingati (baca: mengancam) kru supaya tidak memberitahu Chidori. Jadilah Chidori datang keesokan harinya ke lokasi syuting dengan wajah penuh coretan & kru berusaha menahan tawa.

TSUZUKU~

A/N: Selesai juga fic garing part 1 ini. Ngomong2 saya orang baru disini alias masih Author pemula, menurut kalian apa selera humor saya kurang? Atau ada yang mau kerja sama dengan saya untuk bkin Part 2? Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

A/N: Chapter kali ini saya sendiri yg buat tanpa campur tangan siapapun dan waktu itu saya sedang banyak pikiran, jadi maaf kalau lbh garing dari chapter sebelumnya.

Warning: Di fanfic ini bakal ada OOC, dan spoiler bagi yg belum selesai main Persona 3 Fes. Karena P3 sedang syuting maka P4 jadi crew syuting. Dan urutan kejadiannya tidak urut tergantung kapan munculnya ide gila dari Author. Maaf kalau chara lain agak terlupakan, ntar dapet giliran kok_._

Disclaimer: Kalau Persona 3 Fes dan Persona 3 Portable punya saya semua cowo cakep disitu sudah saya jadikan harem! MWAHAHAHA~ *dihajar massal*

By: Me

* * *

Keesokan harinya setelah Part 1

Souji: "Yooosh... Ayo hari ini kita sukseskan syuting adegan yang tersisa!" (kali ini ga pake toa) 'moga-moga aja ga ada kejadian aneh kayak kemarin' "Semua aktor dan aktris sudah siap?"

Minato&Minako: "Kami siap!"

Elizabeth&Theo "Kami juga!"

Souji: "Bagaimana dengan kru P4?

Kanji: "Setting tempat battle beres!" *thumbs up*

Chie+Yukiko: "Para aktris dan aktor juga sudah selesai dirias" *thumbs up*

Yosuke: "..." *diem*

Souji: "YOSUKEE~!" *pake toa*

Yosuke: "Whoa! Eh, Hah? Umm..." *celingak-celinguk*

Chie: *bahasa isyarat* "Hapus iler lu bego!"

Souji: "Jangan enak-enakan tidur! Bagaimana dengan BGM & sound efeknya?"

Yosuke: "Owh, udah siap bos!" *thumbs up* 'cih, padahal tadi lg mimpi liat Chie pake baju renang'

Chie yang entah kenapa bisa menebak pikiran Yosuke langsung memberikan 'hadiah' berupa Galantic Punt trademark miliknya.

Chie: "Jangan mimpi yang aneh-aneh, Yosukee!" yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab karena sudah berada di atap Paulownia Mall

Souji: "Chie! Jangan terbangkan dia sejauh itu, ntar siapa yang mengurus BGM?"

Chie: "Lo mau juga?" *pose Galantic Punt*

Souji: "Waaa... Ampun!" *sujud ma Chie*

Chie: "Baiklah, tapi ntar belikan steak!"

Souji: "Oke oke" *pasrah*

All Crew: 'Souji ternyata mau juga diperbudak'

Souji: "Kalian jangan diam saja, cepat turunkan Yosuke!"

All Crew: "Baiik" *males mode*

Setelah Yosuke diturunkan dari atap Paulownia Mall syuting dimulai

**Scene 6** (lanjutan kemarin)

**Take 1**

Setting: (Saat pertarungan antara Minato VS Elizabeth)

Souji: "Yos, cepet pasang BGM 'Unavoidable Battle'!" (A/N: kalau yg belum tahu silahkan lihat di youtube/donlot lagunya)

Yosuke: *kesal krn habis ditendang Chie* "Oke oke" 'seenaknya aja merintah'

BGM: Unavoidable Battle

Minato's turn: "Orpheus Thelos! Mind Charge!"

Elizabeth's turn: "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak serapuh seperti yang terlihat... Coba bunuh aku kalau bisa" *strike attack* "HIYAH!" *mw cast maragidyne* "Your faith is in the card" *menghancurkan kartu* . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . Hening . . . . . . .

Minato: *cengo*

Elizabeth: " ... Lho..?" (dia nyoba lagi) "Persona!"

. . . . . . Hening . . . . . .

All Crew: "..." *speechless*

Souji: "Elizabeth, yang kau ambil dari compendium itu kartu remi bukan kartu tarot" =_="

Elizabeth: "Ehehe, tadi malam habis main maling-malingan ma Margaret nee-sama. Dia kalah en mau bakar kartunya jadi aku simpan di compendium biar ga diambil" *menjulurkan lidah+garuk belakang kepalanya yg ga gatal*

Souji: "Ugh, penyakit jantungku..." *megang dada*

Rise: "Senpai, bertahanlah!" *panik*

**Break Time**

Teddie: *mendekati Souji* "Sensei, kenapa Teddie jarang muncul?"

Souji: "Mene Ketehek, kaukan penulis naskah jadi mana perlu muncul." *menghampiri Eli*

Yosuke: "Dasar beruang berisik! Dari tadi kerjanya mengeluh terus. Sono bantu Kanji!" perintahnya seenak jidat

Teddie: *pundung dipojokan*

Yukiko: "Teddie sabar yah, ayo kita main dulu sambil nunggu giliran syuting" *ngelus kepala Teddie*

Teddie: "Raaawrr... Kalau begitu Yuki-Chan mau 'scoring' dengan Teddie?"

Yukiko yang tidak suka dengan kata 'scoring' pun memberikan stempel telapak tangan di pipi Teddie dan pergi gitu aja.

Chie: *megang minuman* "Sudah kubilangkan? Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata 'tabu' itu di depannya" *sweatdropped*

Teddie: "Huaa.. Nasib Teddie malang sekali, sudah ditampar Yuki-Chan+jarang muncul di syu—AHA!" karena kaget dengan teriakan Teddie yang tiba-tiba Chie spontan menyemprotkan minumannya (A: eww)

Chie: 'Sabar Chie, sabar' (sebenernya sih dia udah gemas pengen nendang Teddie terbukti dari boneka Teddie yang melenyok dia remas dibelakangnya) "Kenapa Ted?"

Teddie: "Tiba-tiba Teddie punya ide brilian, kuma!"

Chie: "Ide apa?"

Teddie: "Rahasia, kuma! Chie-chan bakal tahu nanti, kuma!" *siul-siul*

Chie cuma bingung aja liat Teddie senyum-senyum gaje sambil nyiapin sesuatu yang meninggalkan tanda tanya besar diatas kepala Chie.

Sementara itu...

Souji: "Elizabeth, cek lagi isi compendiummu biar tidak tertukar!"

Elizabeth: "Sudah bos! Kartu remi sudah kusimpan di compendium Minato-sama" *thumbs up*

Souji: "Bweh, itu mah sama aja donk! Sudah cepat simpan ditempat lain selain compendium atau kubakar!"

Elizabeth: "Ampun bos *sujud*, oke saya simpan dulu *hiks*" *berjalan ke Velvet Room meninggalkan buku compendiumnya begitu saja*

Teddie: *keluar dari persembunyiannya* "Khu khu khu, rencana sukses" *evil laugh*

Waktu istirahat selesai dan syuting dilanjutkan

Souji: "Baik semua artis, standby ditempat masing-masing. Semua kru, tugasnya sudah siap?"

Yosuke: "BGM & sound system (weleh!) ok!" *thumbs up*

Chie&Yukiko: "Para artis juga sudah selesai dirias" *thumbs up*

Kanji: "Setting tempat battle juga sudah beres" *thumbs up*

Souji: "Kalau semua siap kita lanjutkan Ta—"

Rise: "Senpai, Rise juga sudah buatkan 'kare cinta' untuk senpai!" *megang piring kare*

Souji pun menelan ludah melihat 'kare cinta' yang diaku Rise terbuat dari tepung, garam, foie grass, paprika merah, paprika hijau, cabe rawit hujau, cabe rawit merah mengeluarkan letupan kecil.

Souji: "Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu Rise *senyum paksa* tapi aku su—" *bergeridik*

Rise: "Ahh, senpai malu-malu manisnya... Aaa.." *membuka paksa & menyuapkan sesendok ke dalam mulut Souji*

Pada detik itu juga kepala Souji mengeluarkan asap layaknya gunung berapi siap meletus lalu pingsan yang menyebabkan syuting ditunda.

Setelah dia sadar Scene 6 dilanjutkan

**Take 2**

BGM: Unavoidable Battle

Minato's turn: *pierce attack* "HAAA!"

Elizabeth's turn: *cast mamudoon* "Persona!"

Dan yang terjadi setelah itu benar-benar membuat semua kru BACA: SEMUA termasuk Souji&Minato jatuh anime style karena yang muncul adalah...

Teddie: *bergaya kyk Alice mw ngeluarin mamudoon* "Gimme your heart!" *memancarkan kilau pesonanya* (A:silau men!*pake kacamata item*)

Teddie yang memakai kostum Alice & berdandan seperti waktu festival YHS!

Souji(udah bangun): "ELIZABETH! Kan sudah kubilang cek dulu compendiummu!" *marah*

Elizabeth: *membantah* "Tapi sudah aku cek kok, hmm..?" *liat daftar compendium* "Lho, kok gambar persona Alice ga kayak biasanya?" *bingung* (gambarnya Teddie lg close up peace, yg asli Alice berdiri menghadap kesamping)

Teddie: "Hehe, tadi Teddie tukar kartunya dengan kartu tarot bergambar Teddie, teehee" *cengir*

All Crew: "TEEDDIEEE~!" *mengeluarkan dark aura yg mirip Thanatos*

Take 3 berjalan lancar setelah Teddie diikat di Tartarus bagian Monad untuk dijadikan persembahan pemanggilan Death.

Di saat yang bersamaan syuting P3Portable juga dimulai

**Scene 7**

Setting: Theo VS Minako

Minako's turn: *slash attack* "HEYAA!"

Theo's turn: "Abaddon! Eerie Sound" saat seekor(?) persona yg seperti kadal tanpa tubuh membuka mulutnya buat cast Eerie Sound, bau menyengat pun menyelimuti arena battle

Minako: *tumbang*

All Crew: *sekarat*

All Properties: PRANG! PRANG! DUAR! PLOK(?)! PYAAARR!

Souji: "Theo! Kok pas Abaddon buka mulut jadi bau pete sih? Ga pernah kamu bersihin ya?" *pake gas mask*

Theo: "Maaf Souji-sama, tapi tiap hari sudah saya sikat pake odol, detergen, en sabun cuci" *smile*

Souji: "Lah, terus napa bau pete gini?"

Minako(udah bangun): "Eh, tapi bukannya persona itu cerminan dari pemiliknya? Berarti... Theo!" *nunjuk Theo*

All: *deathglare*

Theo: "Salahin Elizabeth nee-sama donk! Waktu istirahat tadi saya dipaksa makan oseng-oseng pete buatannya" *nunjuk Elizabeth*

Elizabeth: "Theo! Jangan dibongkar donk! Jadi malu nih..." *blushing*

All: "Malu... MALU GUNDULMU!"

**After Shooting**

Souji: "Minna, otsukaresamadeshita!"

All: "Otsukare..." *ninggalin lokasi syuting gitu aja*

Souji: "WOOY! SAPE BILANG UDAH BOLEH PULANG? BERESIN PERALATAN SYUTING SONO!" *pake toa*

Yukiko: "Duuhh... Kan gue mw spa en menipedi"

Chie: "Gue pengen cepet maem steak!" *ngiler*

Yosuke: "Gue ada kerjaan di Junes" *make celemek*

S.E.E.S: "Kami juga mw siap-siap sekolah besok" *cuek*

Kanji: "Gue mw nglanjutin buat boneka" *megang boneka ke101 yg dia buat*

All: "Dasar tepung banci!"

Kanji: "Sialan lu pade! Sape yg tepung banci? Nama gue KANJI! *tereak2 kyk mak2 rebutan sale*

All: *liat 1 ma lain en ngangguk* "APAA? TEPUNG KANCI?

Kanji: "Nama gue KANJI bukan KANCI!" *pake toa*

All: "Halah, sama aja kan cuma belakangnya kita ganti 'ji' jadi 'ci' singkatan dari KANJI BANCI!"

Kanji: "GUE BUKAN BANCIII~!" *lari sambil nangis manggil emaknye*

S.E.E.S: "Udah, biarkan aja banci itu. Semua bubar!"

Souji: "WOY! Jangan kabur! *mentung kru satu2 pk naskah* "Cepet beresin!"

All: "Olrait, olrait." *beresin bag. masing2*

Setelah mereka membereskan tempat syuting semua kompak nodong Souji en heading toward to resto 5 star (souji:duitku*hic*)

Perjalanan ke restoran

Yukiko: "Hmm..." *menggumam* Yukiko menggumam agak keras sampe nyadarin yg laen.

Fuuka(baru muncul): "Coba cek barangmu, mungkin ada yg tertinggal?" *khawatir*

Yukiko: *ngecek tasnya* "Semua udah ada kok, tapi apa yg ketinggalan ya?" *bingung*

Chie: "Don't worry, eperiting wil bi ok!(everything will be ok)" *thumbs meyakinkan Yukiko*

Yukiko: "Eer, baiklah..." *lari nyusul yg lain*

Sementara itu dipuncak Monad

Teddie: "Huaaa.. Eperiwan, helep mii~!(everyone, help mee~!) *sok inggris tp ga bs* "Teddie lapar, gimana kalo Teddie mati kelaparan?" *hic* "Teddie takut, kuma" *nangis*

Karena udah ada 'sacrifice' en perasaan manusia yg takut akan kematian, syarat pemanggilan Death lengkap. Muncullah Nyx Avatar yg ga lain adl Ryoji Mochizuki versi banci (diAOA Ryoji FG).

Nyx Avatar: "Kau... memanggilku?" *smile arogantly"

Se-gentle-gentleman-nya Teddie (dulu dia ngaku klo gentleman sejati) mentalnya langsung down pas liat Nyx Avatar yg bkin dia ngompol dicelana (A:ngakunya gentle tp kok ngompol?payah lu!)

Setelah itu nasib Teddie tidak dijelaskan di fic ini karena terlalu mengenaskan.

TSUZUKU~

Note: Yooosh... meski sudah tidak ada partner, akhirnya kelar juga part 2. Kalau berkenan mohon review sekalian beri masukan biar fic selanjutnya lebih bagus. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau lebih garing, kesalahan ini akan saya perbaiki di part selanjutnya. Terima kasih sudah mau review~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Warning: Di fanfic ini bakal ada OOC, dan spoiler bagi yg belum selesai main Persona 3 Fes. Karena P3 sedang syuting maka P4 jadi crew syuting. Dan urutan kejadiannya tidak urut tergantung kapan munculnya ide gila dari Author. Maaf kalau chara lain agak terlupakan, ntar dapet giliran kok.

Disclaimer: Kalau Persona 3 Fes n Persona 3 Portable punya saya semua cowok disitu sudah saya jadikan harem! MWAHAHAHAHAHA (diAOA fans)

* * *

-Lokasi syuting-

Souji: 'kejadian kemaren bener2 bkin gue gila, terutama beruang madu itu' *megang kepala* 'klo kaya gini caranye gue bisa gila!' *pucat* "Semua! Hari ini jangan bkin kejadian gaje kaya kemaren ya!"

All: "Ok, bos" *thumbs up*

Souji: 'tapi kok firasat gue tetep ga enak ya? udahlah, yang penting cepet selesai ' "Semua stand by di tempat masing-masing! Scene 8.. ACTION!"

**Scene 8**

Setting: Saat pertarungan AigisMetis VS AkihikoKen

BGM: Heartful Cry

Akihiko: "Aku tidak akan semudah itu!" *pose boxing*

Ken: "Kalau tidak serius kamu akan terluka!" *manggul bakul nasi-eh-tombak*

Aigis's turn: "Fuuka, analisis Ken! Metis, Orgia Mode! *merintah mode*

Sebenernya Aigis udah cukup kenceng ngucapinnya, tapi Metis rada budek gara-gara helm kupu-kupunya nutupi telinga.

Metis: "Apaa? Orgila Mode (ORang GILA Mode)? Baiklah!" *ancang2*

Aigis: "Metis! Tung—"

Entah karena terlambat ngucapin ato Metis yg rada budek dia keburu ngaktifin Orgila Mode (perhatian:weapon Metis saat itu adl ogre hammer, yg ga tw bayangin aja pentungan zaman purba yg berduri).

Souji: (seakan-akan udah tw apa yg bakal terjadi) *sigh* *megang kepala*

Metis: "Orgila Mode!"

Cahaya merah keunguan pun keluar dari tubuh Metis. Sekilas mirip Orgia Mode biasa, tapi karena dia pake Orgila Mode yg membedakan hanya Metis mengeluarkan suara mirip Tarzan (dipatok Psyche) sambil mukul2 dadanya en ngejar AkihikoKen dgn ganasnya sambil sesekali menghantamkan ogre hammer.

Ken: "Mamiihh... Ken takut~!" *nangis sambil manjat tiang obor*

Akihiko: "GYAAAA~! Shinji! Pacar lo tuh bener2 gila ya!" *manjat tiang obor*

Shinji: "Siapa yg pacar gue? Montok gitu"

Metis: "Berani-beraninye lu ngomong gitu ye! Awas lu!"

Metis yg ga sengaja denger kata2 Shinji langsung mengganti targetnya. Sementara pasangan kekasih itu kejar-kejaran para kru bantu AkihikoKen turun dari tiang obor.

Fuuka: "Senpai en Ken-kun baik-baik aja?" *cemas*

AkihokoKen: "Kami..hosh..ga apa..hosh hosh..apa, cuma mental..hosh..kami..down.." *tumbang* (kalo di game status ailment mereka adl down+fear+distress dilanjutkan dgn unconcious)

Souji: *stres* "Yukari, tolong sembuhkan mereka. Mitsuru, TENANGKAN Tarzan itu!"

Mitsuru: "Lip it tu mi (leave it to me)" *ngambil evoker* "Artemisia! Nilfheim!" *inner world* 'berani-beraninya si montok itu nyentuh Akihiko my hubby! Rasain tuh!'

Seketika itu juga si Tarzan-eh-Metis langsung jadi patung es

Yukari: 'wow, kekuatan kecemburuan dari ice queen' "Mitsuru-senpai, apa tidak terlalu ekstrim?" *menatap patung*

Mitsuru: "Emank iya? Si Kepala Mangkok nyuruh gitu sih" watados face

Yukari: "wateper(whatever)lah" *ngambil evoker* "Giliranku! Isis! Samarecarm 2x, patra 2x, *meronggoh saku*muscle drink 2x, rancid gravy 2x, odd mor—"

AkihikoKen: "Stop-stop! Kita udah sadar jadi ga perlu minuman ga jelas itu!" *kabur*

Yukari: "Kenapa mereka kabur? Baru aja mau kukasih minuman buatanku" *manyun*

Fuuka: "Yukari-chan, kalo dikasih minuman itu ntar mereka kena ailment" *sweatdropped*

Aigis: "Gue malu punya sodara en temen kayak gitu" =_="a

**Scene 9**

Setting: Waktu Aigis bangun setelah battle ma Metis

Aigis: "Mmh... *bangun* ini..."

Mitsuru: "Oh, kami memakaikannya *nunjuk Metis* bilang kalau kami ingin kamu selamat pakaikan 'ini' padanya"

Aigis: "Tapi, inikan..."

Souji: "Cuuut..! Metis, kenapa yg kamu berikan cosplay maid? Cepet berikan kostum yg asli!"

Metis: *manyun* "Aku kan cuma pengen liat sis pake cosplay maid" *ngasih yg asli*

Shinji: 'Dasar sister complex'

**Scene 10**

Setting: S.E.E.S en Strega ketemu di fullmoon 5

**Take 1**

Takaya: "Bagaimana dengan sisanya? Apa kalian juga berharap untuk kembali ke kehidupan biasa yang menyedihkan?"

Fuuka: "Aku tidak menikmatinya sedikitpun"

Jin: "Kalian masing-masing punya alasan untuk bertarung, jadi aku bilang persetan dengan kalian!"

Takaya: *berjalan keluar*

Jin: "Selamat bersenang-senang dibawah sana" *nendang tuas gerbang* "DUAAK!"

KRAAAKK!

DZIIING. . . .

PLETAK!

karena terlalu kenceng tuasnya patah membentur dinding en kena telak di jidat Jin

S.E.E.S: *jawdropped*

Jin: *tumbang*

Souji: "Tim medis angkut Jin secepatnya!"

Setelah Jin sembuh dari rawat inap syuting dilanjutkan

**Take 2**

Takaya: "Bagaimana dengan sisanya? Apa kalian juga berharap untuk kembali ke kehidupan biasa yang menyedihkan?"

Fuuka: "Aku tidak menikmatinya sedikitpun"

Jin: "Kalian masing-masing punya alasan untuk bertarung, jadi aku bilang persetan dengan kalian!"

Takaya: *melamun di dpn gerbang liat Chidori nggambar dibelakang S.E.E.S*

Jin: "Selamat bersenang-senang dibawah sana" *nendang tuas gerbang*(udah dibetulin) "DUAAK!" (perhatian:Takaya masih di DEPAN gerbang tempat S.E.E.S berada)

KRIIEEEKK... BLAMM... (menutup cepat)

DUAAK...! (suara benturan)

KRAAAKK! (suara tulang remuk)

S.E.E.S: *jawdropped*

.

.

.

.

.

(Author diinjek krn kelamaan)

Oke oke, mari kita lanjutkan..

Karena kecerobohannya sendiri, Takaya mengalami kejadian yg tidak diduga

Takaya: *terkapar krn encok*

Jin: "TAKAYAA! APA KAU MASIH DI DALAM? JAWAB AKU~!" *ndobrak pintu*

Takaya: "Ugh, awas kau Jin!" *terseok-seok*

Souji: "Tim medis cepat tolong Takaya!"

Ken: "Takaya-san jadi aki-aki (kakek-kakek) deh"

S.E.E.S: *sweatdropped* =_="

**Scene 11**

Setting: Minato mau ke bulan untuk ngelawan Nyx

Disaat yg lain ga bisa bergerak karena pengaruh gravitasi yg dikeluarkan Nyx, Minato bisa berdiri seolah-olah tubuhnya ringan

Akihiko: "..."

Aigis: "Tidak! Jangan pergi!"

Yukari: "..."

Junpei: "..."

Minato semakin mendekati inti Nyx

Yukari: "..."

Souji: "==_=="

S.E.E.S: "GROOK...!"

Yosuke: "Partner, ini..." *ngasih toa*

Souji: *pake toa* "WOY! INI MASIH SYUTING! JANGAN ENAK-ENAKAN TIDUR DISITU MENTANG-MENTANG KALIAN GA BISA BERDIRI!"

Mitsuru: "BERISIK! Salahnya lu makein kita armor dari baja, kita kn ga bisa bergerak. Sekalian aja tidur" *nguap*

Yukari: "Betul-betul, tambah lagi guncangannya kaya ditimang-timang di boks bayi" *molor*

Souji: "Heh! Lu pade gua pakein armor itu biar lebih menghayati suasana! Bukan buat tidur!"

Aigis: "Tapi meski saya sudah dipakein armor baja masih bisa berdiri tuh" *nada robotic*

S.E.E.S: "Iyalah dodol! Elu kan robot!"

**Scene 12**

Setting : (Minako Vs Theo)

Minako's turn: "Infinity!" *party become invulnerable*

Theo's turn: "Beelzebulb! Megidolaon!" lagi-lagi seekor persona mirip lalat raksasa muncul meng-cast Megidolaon 9999

Minako: "KYAAAA~! Ada lalat! Siap-siap mati lalat! HEAAA!" Minako yg jijik ma lalatpun mengganti weaponnya jadi alat pemukul lalat (Author lupa namanya) n lari secepat Devil Bat Ghost buat memusnahkan lalat itu.

PLETAK!

All: *jawdrop*

Tapi berhubung Beelzebulb udah selesai cast Megidolaon 9999 (baca:ngumpet) yg kena pukul malah Theo

Theo: *tumbang*

All: *sweatdropped*

Souji: "CUUUUTT! Minako! Kenapa kamu mukul Theo? Melenceng dari naskah tau!"

Minako: "Maaf Souji, tapi kebersihan adalah pangkal kesehatan (weleh!) jadi makhuk kotor seperti lalat harus musnah!" *mata berapi-api*

Souji: "Tapi yang kamu pukul Theo" *sweatdropped*

Minako: "Gara-gara pake Devil Bat Ghost jadi kebablasan deh, teehee~" *cengir*

Souji: *stres stadium akhir* *jedukin kepalanya ke meja* DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

All Crew: *jawdrop*

P4 Crew: 'Souji/senpai, pasti besok masuk rumah sakit jiwa' *kasihan*

Begitulah, bisa dipastikan besoknya Souji masuk RSJ n direhabilitasi selama 1 tahun karena stres stadium 4. Jadilah setting P4 1 thn setelah ending P3 bertepatan dengan keluarnya Souji dari rsj.

OWARI~

A/N: Ini dia part terakhir, semoga aja bisa menebus kegaringan part sebelumnya dan Part 1 dan 2 sudah saya perbaiki. Mungkin berlanjut ke Persona 4? Dimohon berikan komen dengan mereview


End file.
